


Control

by Kurenaix1



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: HimuIzu, Himuro Tatsuya/ Izuki Shun, M/M, Omegaverse
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 10:44:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8530009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurenaix1/pseuds/Kurenaix1
Summary: Himuro Tatsuya es un cotizado Alfa del medio, su familia desea unirlo con un Omega de una buena casta, deberá escoger entre tres hermanos, pero a veces un cuarto elemento basta para cambiar el curso de las historias. Himuro  x Izuki One shot  Advertencia: Omegaverse, Lemon, Mpreg





	

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes de Kuroko no basket son propiedad de Fujimaki Tadatoshi yo solo los utilizo para meterlos en un universo paralelo
> 
> ADVERTENCIA: MPREG, SEXO EXPLICITO. 
> 
> Dejare una pequeña explicación de lo que trata el Omegaverse, si ya lo saben pueden saltársela aunque no está de más, cada Omegaverse es distinto dependiendo del autor.  
> El omegaverse es un AU (alternative universe) Se trata de una sociedad estructurada en razas: alfas, betas y omegas, cada una con características propias.
> 
> Alfas: Son la raza dominante, los Alfas usualmente están destinados a ser cabecillas, lideres, jefes de clanes, son los más poseen un gran instinto de protección, son territoriales, sus sentidos (olfato, vista, audición) están muy desarrollados poseen grandes beneficio. Existen machos alfa y hembras alfa. La particularidad de los alfa es que solo pueden procrear con un omega, por lo que sus alianzas suelen ser principalmente con esta raza. Es muy raro que un alfa logre engendrar con un beta o con otro alfa, Durante el período de calor del omega, el alfa es completamente atraída por las feromonas que expele el cuerpo de estos, siendo incapaz de controlarse a sí mismo en muchas ocasiones, también pueden expeler feromonas aunque no es común, haciendo entrar involuntariamente en calor a un Omega para aparearse con él. Durante la relación sexual el Alfa se “abotona” al Omega para soltar su semilla (si, como los perros) 
> 
> Betas: beta es el humano corriente y la segunda raza al mando. Hay hombres y mujeres beta. No tienen grandes habilidades desarrolladas, pueden procrear pero solo con los de su raza, no se ven afectados con el celo del omega. 
> 
> Omega: es la última raza de la jerarquía y por lo tanto, la que menos derechos posee. Hay hombres y mujeres omegas son más pequeños y delgados que los alfas pero sus sentidos están altamente desarrollados, La particularidad de esta raza es su capacidad de procrear. Los omegas, pueden albergar un niño en su vientre y dar a luz, siendo las únicas madres de los hijos de los alfa. Un omega entra en calor o está en celo con una determinada frecuencia, donde lo único que desea es básicamente tener sexo y ser impregnado. El cuerpo del omega se auto lúbrica para la relación íntima durante el celo. Tienen menos derechos que los beta o alfa, y pueden ser unidos a un alfa (pasando a ser omegas ‘’reclamados o acoplados’’) sin su consentimiento.  
> Cada raza, por cierto, tiene un aroma específico, reconocible entre ellos. Cuando un omega se acopla a un alfa o a un beta, huele como él.  
> Se acoplan a través de las ‘’uniones’’. El alfa (cuando es una unión, por ejemplo, alfa-omega) muerde al omega en el cuello hasta que deja una marca. Eso significa que lo ha reclamado y que ahora están incondicionalmente unidos. El alfa paga una dote a los padres del omega y luego se produce el matrimonio civil.  
> Respecto a los hijos, las parejas pueden tener niños de cualquier raza, no existe una regla clara acerca de que las parejas, por ejemplo, alfa-beta, solo puedan tener hijos beta o hijos alfa, ellos podrían ser capaces de tener hijos omegas también.  
> (Bibliografía ¿Cómo entiendo el Omegaverse? por LisaxParker AO3)

 

En el momento que su poderosa familia decidió unirlo por conveniencia no protestó ¿por qué hacerlo? así era como se manejaba el mundo en el que vivía, esa sociedad llena de códigos y leyes injustas, ese universo donde la jerarquía marca a los más débiles  dejándolos en un estado de sumisión completa, es una realidad injusta,  a él no le agrada.

 

Primogénito de una poderosa casta de “Alfas” destinado a heredar el liderazgo y convertirse en el cabecilla de su familia.

 

 No fue muy difícil decidir el destino de este chico. El padre de Tatsuya debía unirlo a un “Omega” hijo de algún Alfa poderoso que estuviese en el negocio y así seguir haciendo crecer la compañía a la que tanta dedicación le había puesto.

 

Así era esta sociedad, los poderosos siempre deben ser más poderosos y ricos, sus genes deben mezclarse con genes de otras castas igual de exclusivas.

 

 

A sus 20 años Tatsuya era por no decirlo el Alfa más cotizado de su ambiente, Omegas, Betas y uno que otro de su misma especie deseaban su compañía y por supuesto unirse con él y ser parte del poderoso clan. Pocas veces se había interesado en algún Omega es más sus anteriores parejas casi siempre habían sido betas hembras, al parecer al joven Himuro no le interesaba el olor del celo de ninguno, o eso es lo que quería aparentar lo cierto es que las malas experiencias con esto lo habían hecho reprimir a la fuerza el deseo natural, solamente dos veces se vio poseyendo a la casta inferior con resultados nefastos.

 

Así era ya que Tatsuya perdía el control en cada encuentro Eso era lo normal ¿o no? A nadie le interesaba si un Alfa tomaba por la fuerza y producto de esto lastimaba a un Omega, odiaba la indiferencia el mundo estaba muy mal y definitivamente no deseaba ser parte de esa abominación, pero ese era su destino.

 

Era una verdadera lástima porque en realidad él si se había fijado en alguien, un humilde chico que trabajaba en la cafetería de la universidad, se llevaba muy bien con él y varias veces iba para conversar y pasar un rato agradable en compañía de este, podría jurar que el muchacho a veces  despedía un olor dulce, tal vez era un Omega, como fuese no tenía ganas de averiguarlo.

 

Su padre le reclamaba que se quedaría sin descendencia, que debía en encontrar un buen compañero y procrear a un fuerte y robusto Alfa que continuara con linaje de la familia.

 

Sabía que así debía ser, era joven no tenía interés en tener hijos todavía, su hermano al ser adoptado no podía tomar el mando de la familia y para que eso ocurriera definitivamente debía tener descendencia estaba condenado a fundir sus preciosos genes antes de tomar el liderazgo.

 

Bufó molesto mientras escogía el traje que utilizaría  esa noche, asistirían a una cena en casa de un importante accionista que tenía tres hijos que ya conocía de vista pero ninguno lograba llamar su atención en lo más mínimo, es más detestaba a los señoritos delicados  “hijos de papi” educados para ser un sumisos y cumplir ese rol frente al poder de un Alfa.

 

 

///////

 

Por otro lado en la casa de casa de la familia Nijimura el patriarca preparaba a sus tres hijos para ser presentados ante Himuro Tatsuya el heredero del gran imperio comercial.

 

Quien tenía mayor posibilidad de ser el elegido era el primogénito, Shuzo Nijimura de 20 años alguien que posee todas las virtudes para ser un buen compañero en todo sentido, él era sin dudar la  carta de triunfo de su padre.

 

También estaba  el hermano de en medio, Chihiro Nijimura un bello chico de 18 años, su piel clara casi transparente y una delicada pero firme figura lo convertían en uno de los más codiciados y deseados, jamás ningún Alfa había disfrutado del calor de su celo.

 

 Y por último pero no menos importante Kazunari Nijimura de 16 años un simpático y jovial muchacho que muy al contrario de sus hermanos no deseaba por nada del mundo ser entregado a ese “temible ser” como si fuese mercancía barata.

 

 Dentro de la familia existía un cuarto miembro, un hijo ilegitimo quien fue concebido de una madre Omega, esta mujer era una de las empleadas de confianza de la casa Nijimura, fue todo un escándalo que el patriarca de la familia ensuciara su linaje mezclándolo con los genes de un simple Omega que carecía de todo tipo de buen estirpe.

 

  El cuarto hijo no reconocido, Izuki Shun, alguien humilde que tenía claro cuál era su lugar en el mundo, bajo la sombra de su cruel padre quien se la vivía castigándolo por haber nacido, su madre murió al darlo a luz desde entonces no había conocido la calidez de una familia únicamente la mano firme de su progenitor y de sus dos hermanos mayores quien lo trataban como si fuese lo peor  Shun tenía 15 años y sólo Kazunari lo quería y le consideraba parte de la familia. Habían crecido juntos pero los tratos que les daban a ambos eran completamente diferentes, aun así se las arreglaban para compartir el mayor tiempo posible con su hermano más cercano.

.

Hasta entonces había sido una especie de “sirviente” para los tres señoritos, cuidaba de ellos, les ayudaba en todo, eso además de mantener un trabajo de medio tiempo en el campus de una universidad para ganar algunos recursos extras ya que su padre solo le daba lo básico para subsistir.

 

 Sus hermanos mayores eran muy crueles lo trababan como basura, humillándole y sacándole en cara su herencia genética según ellos pobre y sin valor.

 

 Ya había experimentado  su primer celo sorprendiendo a todos quienes pensaban que era solo un Beta mas y así lo hubiese preferido él ya que fue ahí donde las cosas empeoraron, el calor lo golpeo de pronto haciendo enloquecer a todo Alfa que existiera en esa casa, un olor tan dulce que casi vuelve loco a su propio padre, molestos y celosos por la excesiva atención que provocó en los Alfas cercanos y las infinitas proposiciones de matrimonio que recibió las cuales fueron todas rechazadas por el señor Nijimura, sus hermanos se volvieron peores con él, Kazunari como podía lo protegía de todas las maldades e injusticias que cometían en su contra.

 

A él poco le importaba, hubiera dado cualquier cosa por ser una persona normal y haberse mantenido al margen de esa cruel sociedad donde los Alfas y Omegas con autoridad dominan, poder evitar el estar encerrado y revolcándose durante días al calor de ese ardor que parecía que lo consumía y por sobretodo el miedo de terminar siendo profanado por un cualquiera o entregado por su padre al mejor postor.

 

Tenía sueños y esperanzas en el futuro, tal vez estudiar y salir de esa casa y poder hacer su vida lejos de la crueldad de todos quienes lo menospreciaban.  habían días en que se quedaba prendado de los lujos del lugar donde trabajaba, de  las diferentes personas que conocía en esa cafetería , adoraba ese empleo porque podía salir de su burbuja de autoridad y ver el mundo que se perdía, pero lo que más le gustaba era ”él” el agradable chico con el que solía conversar, quien siempre iba casi al finalizar la jornada para tener un tiempo de calidad hablando de miles de cosas, le encantaba que le contara de sus viajes, de las maravillas del exterior, sabía que ese hombre era de una familia poderosa y estaba nadando en dinero sin embargo jamás lo vio vanagloriarse de su posición , era un persona hermosa y le gustaba, pero estaba consciente de que jamás se fijaría en alguien como él, pobre y casi esclavo.

 

 

¿Quién iba a pensar que el mismo que tanto le gustaba sería quien escogería a uno de sus hermanos? eso lo ponía un poco triste.

  

 

Ese día era el más importante para el futuro de su familia por lo que debía arreglar todo y tener listo hasta el mínimo detalle, tomó con cuidado los hermosos y provocativos ropajes hechos de las telas más finas y caras acomodándolas en una silla.

 

—No quiero que me elijan tengo miedo— Kazunari quien se encontraba con él en aquella habitación dejó ver su completo desacuerdo, tanto que hasta había pensado en escapar si era el escogido.

 

—No se le ocurra a su padre le daría un ataque, el mundo es así cada quien debe aceptar su posición en él— le dijo ordenando las cobijas de su cama.

 

­—Es Horrible y el Alfa con el que nos quieren casar, no me agrada­.

 

—No es feo, tampoco es mala persona he hablado con él varias veces no tiene prejuicios sobre Alfas Betas u Omegas, es una persona muy considerada.

 

—Umm pues espero elija a Shuu y se lo lleve y si puede también a Chihiro así nos quedaríamos solos tú y yo y ya no tendrás que limpiar la basura de nadie.

 

—Estoy bien con la vida que me tocó y usted no debería hablar así de sus hermanos.

 

—Menos conversación y mas acción ¡Shun ve por mis zapatos! ¡Qué inútil eres! hace una hora te dije que los recogieras. —Nijimura entró gritándole como siempre, lo tomó fuerte del brazo separándole de Kazunari.

 

—Oye deja de tratarlo así es tu hermano.

 

—Jajaja si claro este bastardo sólo es un sirviente sin valor ¡deja de mirarme así puta sucia y ve a hacer lo que te mande!

 

­—Espero ese estúpido Alfa te lleve muy lejos para no verte mas— Kazunari se levantó saliendo tras Izuki

 

////////

 

La noche llegó presurosa, todo estaba magníficamente dispuesto, la sala lucía hermosa no por nada habían estado preparándose durante toda la semana.

 

Los señoritos de la mansión deslumbraban en sus sexys atuendos que desatarían las pasiones de cualquier Alfa que se precie de tal.

 

Los más exquisitos manjares estaban dispuestos en la mesa para ser degustados por las poderosas familias.

   

­—Seguro me elije a mí, no por nada soy el mayor—dijo Nijimura bastante seguro de sí.

 

—Tal vez seas más grande en edad que yo pero soy el más codiciado—replicó Chihiro.

 

—Por mi y se los lleve a ambos, no deseo que ese sucio Alfa me tome—Kazunari era el menos contento con esa situación.

 

La hora esperada llegó y finalmente la poderosa familia hizo su aparición, un Alfa maduro junto a su esposo un bello Omega de ojos y cabellos castaños entraron ataviados elegantemente. tras de ellos sus hijos Taiga y Tatsuya, este último captó un olor bastante dulce era muy sutil y agradable, desde su mala experiencia siempre intentó controlarse, tanto que medio suprimió su instinto y sólo lo dejaba pasar. Había visto a su hermano enloquecer por las feromonas que emitían los celos de los Omegas pero en esta ocasión no parecía darse por aludido, de alguna forma la rica esencia se le hacía familiar, quería saber cuál de los hijos de ese hombre despedía tan agradable fragancia.  

 

Se sentaron a la mesa, dos de los hermanos no podían quitarle  la vista de encima a Tatsuya este no mostraba muchas expresiones un su cara,  era un hombre bastante agradable de presencia y muy educado ni que decir de sus aspecto era muy apuesto.

 

—Espero esta noche puedas tomar una decisión mis tres hijos están  listos, ninguno de ellos ha sido tocado antes estarán dispuesto para cuando lo desees. — Kazunari sintió su cara arder, era humillante la forma como les trataba su propio padre como si de una mercadería se trataran.

 

— Sinceramente ninguno de ellos ha logrado captar mi atención— dijo seco mientras que su mirada se posaba en los tres jóvenes, eran hermosos pero no era lo que quería y no podía identificar cuál de ellos tenía esa fragancia impregnada en su ser que cada vez se hacía más fuerte comenzando a calentar su cuerpo tanto que se estaba poniendo muy incomodo.

 

A la hora de servir la comida uno de los sirvientes que Tatsuya reconoció coincidentemente como el “chico de la cafetería”  les sirvió el plato de entrada.

 

— ¿Hola como estas Shun? Que sorpresa no sabía que trabajabas aquí—le saludó siempre cordial, clavando sus orbes color gris en el muchacho que en ese momento le pareció lo más atractivo del mundo, ese olor dulce que al parecer únicamente él podía sentir venía de ese lindo chico.

 

­—Muy bien joven, si este es mi otro empleo—contestó sin levantar la vista, su cuerpo se sentía extraño como si en cualquier momento llegara el momento del golpe de calor, era bastante extraño no había tenido síntomas de pre-celo, había escuchado que a veces en ciertos periodos algunos Alfas hacen entrar en calor a los Omegas solo con sus feromonas, pera eso se da en ciertas condiciones y en casos muy extraños, Esperaba que eso no le estuviese ocurriendo a él.

 

—Mi hijo es algo complicado pero tenemos muchas ganas de casarlo, hay que dejar que se lo tome con calma ya verá que pronto escogerá a alguno de sus hijos y por fin estaremos emparentados. — lo justificó su “madre” quien también había empezado preocuparse por el comportamiento desinteresado de su primogénito.

 

—Shun por favor vuelve a tu cuarto y enciérrate—el patriarca de la familia Nijimura notó que algo andaba mal con su “bastardo hijo” y le pidió a una de las empleadas que lo acompañara arriba dejando algo sorprendidos por la extraña petición a los presentes, conocía como funcionaba “eso” además también percibía el perfume muy sutil que desprendía. —Bueno continuemos con la cena, tenemos un rico postre ¿quieren más vino?

 

Al pasar un rato todos conversaban muy animados, Tatsuya no podía dejar de pensar en aquel chico. Por alguna razón había tenido ganas de salir tras ese sirviente ya no le importaba seguir en esa aburrida cena, los minutos que pasaron después no era capaz de concentrarse en la conversación quería levantarse e ir por él… encontrarlo rasgarle la ropa y hacerlo suyo terminar innumerables veces dentro y preñarlo con su cría, su mente estaba nublado por ese pensamiento el calor de su sexo siendo dolorosamente aprisionado en sus pantalones, su raciocinio  punto de irse muy lejos y dejarlo en un estado salvaje… debía controlarse con todas sus fuerzas.

 

—Mi niño merece lo mejor de lo mejor escuchó a su “madre” e intento contenerse de levantarse, ya comenzaban a mirarlo extraño…

 

///////

Mientras tanto Shun Izuki fue encerrado en su habitación bajo siete llaves, su padre había notado que involuntariamente el calor lo había golpeado sin previo aviso por causa de ese Alfa poderoso.

 

 Su cuerpo ardía, como nunca antes deseaba ser tomado por aquel sujeto ¡que estupidez! como si alguien como él pudiera siquiera imaginar tocar a un ser andrajoso y horrendo, se recostó sobre su cama intentando calmar su calor.

 

 Sus pensamientos poco puros le cegaban  la razón, necesitaba de alguna manera quitarse esa excitación. Se despojó de sus pantalones y ropa interior mientras comenzaba a atender su masculinidad con bastante ímpetu.

 

—Ahhh… —intentaba reprimir los gemidos mordiéndose el labio mientras se retorcía desarmando las blancas sabanas de la cama, lo hizo una y otra vez perdiendo el aliento, posó sus manos en sus rosados botones apretándolos, estaba perdido en su propio éxtasis, así era cuando entraba en celo, esta era su tercera vez pero nunca antes se había sentido de esa manera, tan febril, tan caliente… embriagado de placer.

 

Nada era suficiente, se volteo quedando en cuatro con el trasero levantado anhelaba sentirse lleno, lamio dos de sus dedos mientras continuaba rozando su miembro contra la superficie del camastro, al tocar su entrada otro golpe de calor le azotó, estaba desatado, necesitaba ser tomado… —AHHHHHHHH… —introdujo un digito dentro suyo, era virgen le dolía un poco pero, esto le hacía sentir aun mas goce, luego otro moviéndolos en su interior, nada  era suficiente… termino de nuevo manchándose de su propio esperma.

 

///////

 

Tatsuya no era prejuicioso,  no era tema para él que el dueño de esa exquisita fragancia  fuese un sirviente pero trataba de controlarse justamente porque lo conocía, era una persona humilde, estaba consiente según lo que habían hablado que no recibía los mejores tratos  por parte de las personas para las que trabajaba.

 

La razón por la que le molestaban las relaciones con Omegas era por la excesiva violencia con la que se desarrollaban las relaciones sexuales, incapaces de controlar sus instintos y sus ganas de poseer sin importar desgarrar, romper, lastimar, no quería hacerle eso a él, no a ese chico que además era cinco años menor y de seguro virgen. Se negaba a violarlo de la forma en que su cuerpo le pedía que lo hiciera.

 

Detestaba la excesiva sumisión a lo que se veían expuestos los pobres Omegas… el olor se intensifico captó el súbito golpe de calor del chico el celo en su punto máximo, la liberación de feromonas  en todo su esplendor. Los Alfas ahí presente se sintieron incómodos y sobre todo los dos mayores cayeron en cuenta de la situación pero al parecer ninguno se sentía como Tatsuya…

 

—Me parece que es hora de terminar con esto—Pronunció levantándose repentinamente de la mesa.

 

— ¿Ya has escogido? — preguntó nervioso el patriarca.

 

—Sí.

 

—Es mejor que nos vayamos—con miedo a que el repentino celo de ese muchacho haya nublado la mente de su hijo el líder de la familia Himuro  le sugirió que salieran de ahí.

 

—No padre, quiero al Omega que mandaron a encerrar.

 

— ¡Eso es imposible! él es un sirviente.

 

— ¡No es un sirviente! él es mi hermano, es hijo de nuestro padre y tiene los mismo genes de nosotros—dijo Kazunari mientras observaba  el desfigurado rosto lleno de envidia de sus dos hermanos, a Izuki le agradaba el tipo si lo escogía a él de seguro no sería tan malo.

 

—No me importa si es un príncipe o un vagabundo, lo quiero ahora— estaba completamente nublado ya no podía resistirse a ese olor dulce iba a devorarlo y a hacerlo de su propiedad.

 

 

—Creo que después de todo no esta tan mal, el joven es hijo tuyo además Tatsuya solo quiere divertirse con él, dale al muchacho Nijimura. — le pidió el señor Himuro  a su amigo.

.

— ¡Me niego! debe elegir a uno de mis tres hijos legítimos.

 

Tatsuya se cansó de escuchar todo eso y simplemente salió del comedor intentando encontrar la habitación donde estaba “SU” Omega subió las escaleras. Debía clamarse intentar sacarlo de ahí y después aparearse con él hasta perder la cabeza, revisó varios cuartos vacios, la mansión era enorme.

 

 Abajo era un escándalo donde todos discutían sobre moralidad y raza pura mientras Kazunari reía y se regocijaba ante la envidia de su par de hermanos que no podían creer que “el saco de basura” fuera a ser tomado por el Alfa más cotizado del medio.

 

Finalmente dio con la habitación, era un cuarto con puerta reforzada, el padre de Shun había tomado las medidas, pero eso no lo detendría.

 

—Dame las llaves ­ pidió en tono ronco a la empleada que custodiaba la puerta y ¿cómo negarle algo ese poderoso sujeto? se la entregó sin chistar.

 

Abriendo la pesada puerta lo encontró. Esa delicia que lo enloquecía más no lograba nublarlo por completo, tenía claro lo que deseaba pero lo tomaría sin causar daño.

 

­Shun aun estaba hundido en su propio placer, levantó la vista, ahí estaba él la persona que le hizo perder la cabeza, creyó que era un sueño, un delirio sexual, pero su aroma era tan real…

 

 

Himuro se quedó embobado observando la figura semi-desnuda sobre la cama, la mojada piel de su cuerpo y lo húmedo y dispuesto que se encontraba era como una invitación.

 

Inmediatamente el menor se incorporo nervioso y colocándose como pudo la ropa corrió a esconderse en la esquina de su habitación.

 

 Su cuerpo ardía, estaba mareado, su padre le castigaría si se atrevía aparease con ese ahora activo Alfa. 

 

—Ven acá— le ordenó altivo mientras se acercaba a él.

 

— ¡No puedo! por favor vete —le pidió mientras quedaba sentado en el suelo arrullado contra la pared.

 

Lo tomó fuerte por las muñecas haciendo que se levantara de un tirón.

 

—Me duele, por favor no me hagas nada—sus suplicas sonaron a mentira, claro que quería que le hiciera de todo, pero seguramente pagaría las consecuencias después.

 

 

—Vamos a ir a mi casa— le informó con el poco control que todavía le quedaba, si quería a ese Omega debía sacarlo de ahí.

 

—No puedo irme—

 

—Eso lo decido yo— Lo alzó cargándolo sobre sus hombros como si de un “saco de harina” de tratara, sin trastabillar salió por el pasillo tenía urgencia por llegar a su casa.

 

—Por favor suéltame mi señor va a matarme, debes elegir a uno de sus hijos yo no puedo — intentó patalear para zafarse de su agarre, pero le era imposible, además de la presión que ejercía el brazo de ese hombre las feromonas lo atontaban y su cuerpo se prendía ya no podía evitar someterse a él, pronto desistió de luchar y simplemente se dejó secuestrar.

 

En la sala la conmoción no había Acabado y se volvió peor cuando vieron salir a Himuro  hecho una bestia con Shun sobre sus hombros, Tanto Taiga como Kazunari no dejarían que nadie interviniera en el “secuestro”.

 

 

Al llegar afuera practicante lo arrojó sobre el asiento de la limusina, su chofer al ser un Beta no se veía afectado por el olor del chico por lo que se limitó a preguntar hacia donde se dirigían.

 

 

—A casa rápido— demandó con voz autoritaria mientras se acomodaba al lado de su Omega a punto de hacerlo suyo en ese incomodo lugar­.

 

—Mi señor va a matarme.

 

—Ya sé que eres su hijo ilegitimo, a mi no me importa nada de eso, te he dicho varias veces que lo que me interesa de las personas no es cuanto tienes, si no lo que eres.  — le lamió la mejilla para luego empezar a mordisquear su cuello haciendo que un sonoro gemido saliera de los labios del otro.

 

—Por favor yo…

 

—Te respetare y cuidaré de ti, ya no tienes que volver a ese lugar — era lo que de verdad deseaba,  al fin había podido controlarse y sólo el calor invadía su cuerpo, pero su mente sabía exactamente lo que quería.

 

— ¿Por qué yo?

 

—No necesito razones— lo besó apasionadamente introduciendo su lengua, así fue durante todo el viaje hasta su hogar, recorría cada parte de ese dulce cuerpo con sus manos impregnándose de su dulce sabor queriendo devorar cada parte, anhelando poseerle por completo.

 

Finalmente llegaron a su destino, la lujosa mansión Himuro,  a esa altura el cuerpo de los dos estaba encendido de deseo, rápidamente el joven del lunar condujo a Shun a la habitación este ya no se resistía deseaba ser tomado por aquel hombre que involuntariamente lo había hecho entrar en ese estado.

 

La gran cama del que sería el señor de todas esas suntuosidades era digna de un rey, las sabanas de seda le daban un toque de fantasía similar a las de los cuentos de hadas y así se sentía dentro de uno. Como una “cenicienta” que encontró a su príncipe azul, muy distinto era la trama que estaba a punto de desarrollarse.

 

Ya sin poder controlar más sus instintos de Alfa lo estampó sobre sus aposentos despojándolo de sus prendas lentamente, disfrutando de la erótica vista que le ofrecía el menor.

 

Cada célula de su humanidad deseaba fundirse con él, lo necesitaba,  al ver al chico desnudo simplemente ya no pudo más.

 

De improviso lo volteo, haciéndolo que Izuki quedara con el trasero a la altura de su cara, la pequeña entrada jamás profanada captó toda su atención… rosada virgen y únicamente para él, podría simplemente haberlo tomado pero no deseaba que fuese tan fácil ni tan rápido.  La acarició despacio con su lengua, era deliciosa, ya estaba listo y preparado desde hace rato, iba a marcarlo a poseerlo de todas las maneras posibles ¡ah! Así que ¿eso era lo que siente un Alfa por un Omega? Claramente el momento sexual era muy distinto a sus experiencias anteriores cuando perdió toda conexión con la realidad y terminó hiriendo a sus parejas.

  

Continúo estimulando la erógena zona mientras introducía más profundo su lengua degustando, probando y masajeando las nalgas carnosas y suaves  de su compañero sexual quien solo ahogaba sus gritos, su cuerpo sensible a las caricias se contraía con cada roce de esa lengua descarada quien lo profanaba donde nunca más nadie había llegado, se sujetó fuerte de las sabanas estrujándolas mientras un cosquilleo le recorría la columna desde su base hasta la zona que estaba siendo excitada.

 

— ¡Ahhhhhhh Ahhh! ya no puedo más ¡por favor penétrame! — le rogó, cada terminación nerviosa sentía el mas infinito placer.

 

—Ya voy, todavía necesito mas de ti— pronuncio acabando de profanar la virgen entrada para tomarle por el brazo y voltearlo posicionándose encima, lo estaba disfrutando tanto como él lo notaba por la expresión de satisfacción que tenía en su rostro.

 

Afortunadamente su instinto no borró su razonamiento como tantas veces temió que sucediese, tal vez se debía a la maduración que su cuerpo había experimentado los últimos años, no lo sabía, pero estaba feliz ya que lo que menos quería causar en el otro era daño.

 

Lo besó nuevamente tomando su lengua mordiendo despacio, degustando su labios, al separase un pequeño hilillo de saliva se escurrió entre sus bocas.

 

—Eres hermoso—  y vaya que lo era, su piel blanca, sus facciones finas un cuerpo delgado pero resistente, suave de excelente anatomía, era justo lo que todos dirían “buenos genes”.

 

 Izuki levantó su mano acariciando el rostro de el del lunar, tan sexy, tan Alfa, robusto y fuerte, un macho en todo sentido que enloquecía tanto Omegas y Betas jamás imaginó estar en esta situación y de esa forma con alguien así, ninguna pisca de miedo sentía en esos momentos, al verse apresado entre esos brazos.

 

 

—Tú eres perfecto y jamás entenderé porque me escogiste— Tatsuya no le contestó sólo se limitó a tocar uno de sus rosados pezones, ni el mismo sabía la respuesta, “Puro instinto”  ciertamente agradecía que fuese con él, siempre le había llamado la atención.

 

Se dedico a jugar con los botones del menor apretando y mordiendo haciendo que el otro se estremeciera revolviéndose bajo su cuerpo, era muy sensible ahí.

 

—NHG… Aghhh—Shun se vino una primera vez únicamente con las caricias de ese hombre, manchó el firme abdomen de Tatsuya  con su semilla y el suyo propio.

 

 

—No era mi intención que fuese tan rápido—comenzó a estimular el miembro del menor con el propósito que volviese a entrar en calor, para Shun era demasiado extraño todo esto, siempre había escuchado que los alfas únicamente desean penetrar sin importar el dolor, sin importar el placer del otro, pero él era distinto, estaba empecinado en que disfrutara, si supiera que a cada tacto lo encendía, que con  mirar la erótica imagen de su cuerpo desnudo era suficiente.

 

 

Continúo masajeando su pene un poco mas hasta que ya estuvo duro otra vez, la entrada ya estaba completamente dilatada, pero decidió asegurarse  nuevamente introduciendo uno de sus largos dedos, tocando abriendo por dentro de forma más violenta a como lo había hecho con su lengua.

 

— Ya… ya estoy listo, por favor ponlo dentro de mi— su cuerpo agotado pero el deseo todavía latente, esperaba ser tomado de una vez, después de todo ese era su destino por haber nacido como Omega, que bueno que la vida le había dado la oportunidad de estar con la persona que le gustaba.

 

Sus suplicas fueron escuchadas sacó lentamente los dedos de dentro de su estrecho pero dilatado ano, se quedó observando la sensual imagen que tenía delante suyo, era muy hermoso los cabellos revueltos, el rostro sonrojado, rastros de saliva escurrían por su boca, sus suaves labios entreabiertos, respiraba agitadamente las piernas abiertas que no dejaban nada a la imaginación. Jamás se cansaría de probarlo,  acaricio sus lechosos muslos y levantó sus piernas colocándolas sobre sus hombros  para darle un mejor acceso.

 

—AHH relájate… Shun—  inmediatamente introdujo su durísimo falo en el estrecho interior que lo recibió gustoso succionándolo— ¿estás bien te hice daño? — se movió suavemente provocando gemidos de placer en el otro.  

 

—No, por favor continua nhg … Mas fuerte, no te detengas Ahhhh…— demandó con voz ahogada deseaba con todo su corazón que las penetraciones se intensificaran, el otro no dudo en cumplir su petición acelerando produciendo que el roce entre sus cuerpos fuera mayor, Shun echo la cabeza hacia atrás sin ahogar ninguno de sus gemidos, le daba lo mismo si el mundo escuchaba ,tampoco le importó  mucho que se le desgarrara la garganta ,jamás imagino sentir tanto placer, con su otra mano libre acaricio el pecho de su Alfa, ambos sudaban y se estremecían  presos del mas infinito deleite.

 

A Tatsuya le sorprendió que el cuerpo contrario se ajustase tan bien a su anatomía, estaban hecho el uno para el otro, lo poseería toda la noche, todo el día hasta desfallecer, una y otra vez.

 

Sentía como las paredes internas le apretaban cada vez mas, Izuki estaba en su límite.

 

—Yo voy a correrme.

 

— Espera— le dijo en tono áspero bajando las piernas de sus hombros, todo movimiento se detuvo, Shun deseo llorar de frustración.

 

—Eh… Ahh ¿Por qué lo hiciste? — preguntó  con voz llorosa y sobre excitada.

 

— Es muy pronto todavía… —gruñó  para luego tomarlo por la cintura  y acomodarlo de manera que el otro quedara sentado sobre su miembro, Shun recargo su cabeza en el pecho contrario mientras cerraba los ojos, en una acción demasiado rápida y sorpresiva, comenzó a deslizarse nuevamente dentro de él hasta llegar mucho más profundo que la vez anterior.

 

—Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh…. — lo sujetó de las caderas marcando el ritmo que debía seguir,  iba a terminar matándolo de placer, Izuki no sabía si lograría estar a la altura de  un Alfa tan demandante sexualmente hablando, no poseía  un cuerpo frágil, era un hombre después de todo, pero  su pareja era demasiado insaciable y eso que estaba recién comenzando.

 

— ¿Te hice daño? — se preocupó sin dejar de golpear la entrada que nuevamente se contraía al parecer el cuerpo de su Omega ya estaba listo para el “abotonamiento” aceleró aun mas las penetraciones mientras el otro le rodeaba el cuello con sus brazos y gemía en su oído, se sentía genial.

 

 

—Ahhh…Estoy bien ngh… ¡pero ya no aguanto más! Ahhhhh— se contrajo dolosamente terminando una vez más entre ambos mientras un sonoro gemido salió de sus labios, Tatsuya  hizo lo mismo soltando toda su semilla en el interior llenándolo hasta lo más profundo de su cuerpo, le marcó el cuello mordiéndolo fuerte reclamándolo como suyo, Izuki practicante se derrumbó sobre él quedando apoyado en su pecho siendo inmediatamente envuelto por los fuertes brazos de Himuro.

 .

—Eso estuvo genial ¿puedes otro? — le preguntó el del lunar mientras retiraba algunos mechones de cabello de su frente.

 

—Eh ¿todavía quieres más? — intentaba recuperar el aliento.

 

Como lo supuso complacerlo y dejarlo satisfecho no sería nada fácil, siguieron en lo mismo durante toda la noche.

 

///////

El tiempo pasó y como consecuencia de ese acto sexual Shun quedo inevitablemente embarazado,  al principio al padre de Tatsuya no le hizo mucha gracia ya que el muchacho no era  más que un humilde sirviente pero terminó cediendo y pagando la dote por el muchacho, la unión estaba hecha.

 

Tatsuya estaba listo para tomar el mando de la familia para cuando su padre se retirara, continuo estudiando en la universidad y cuidando de su pareja y de la pequeña criatura que venía en camino.

 

La vida les cambio ambos, juntos y con el primer bebé en camino todo era felicidad, aunque Izuki deseaba estudiar y salir a ver el mundo aceptó que debería esperar un poco para eso, pero al menos estaba bien y junto a la persona con la que quería compartir el resto de su vida, su hermano Kazunari siempre lo visitaba y le contaba de la envidia de los otros dos y de como la familia entera había perdido la cabeza.

 

Así es como termina esta historia, bastante similar a un cuento de hadas en un universo paralelo… con un “y vivieron felices para siempre”

 

 

///////

 

**Me disculpo si se me paso alguna falta de ortografía, también me disculpo por el Occ que hice de Mayuzumi y Nijimura ambos son personajes que tienen mi respeto y admiración y que también son considerados por mí para ser parejas de Himuro, pero necesitaba un par de hermanos malos para esta historia, ojala no les haya parecido asquerosamente malo.**

**Pueden existir algunas contradicciones entre lo que es el omegaverse a como yo lo he mostrado en este escrito.**

**Muchas gracias por leer.**

 


End file.
